an alternate ending to the last olympian
by lev Huntington
Summary: exactly what the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. I am re-writing the Last Olympian from the middle of chapter 14 to the end. I also kind of edited the great prophecy to fit my story. FYI making prophecies is hard so please don't criticize it. I don't own PJO rick Riordan does. It is my first story and I hope you like it**.

A child of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And face a challenge like never before

That may cause his world to be no more

But if he prevails against the titan lord

The world shall be saved by his own sword

I reluctantly fell asleep and the dreams found me instantly. I could see ethan Nakamura and the rest of Kronos's army in the backwoods of new jersey. The sight made me shiver, partly because the army was so huge, and partly because I recognized the place. It was aunty em's garden emporium, previously the lair of medusa. I still get scared when I think of my encounter with her. Prometheus suddenly entered the scene and whispered something to ethan. Ethan got up and slowly made his way to the center warehouse. Kronos was inside resting on a golden throne. "ethan." said Kronos.

"y-yes my lord."

"I wish to know, what happened last night on the Williamsburg bridge between you and percy." he spat out my name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I don't know."

"yes you do" said Kronos, rising from his throne. "something happened. That girl jumped in his way."

"she wanted to protect him."

"but he is invulnerable."

"i-i don't know my lord."

"tell me ethan, where were you aiming when you tried to stab him."

"h-his back sir, the l-lower part of his back."

"thank you ethan, you may go." said Kronos, looking happier than I have ever seen him.

.o0o.

i awoke feeling more scared than I have been in my entire life. Kronos knew where my Achilles spot was. Any advantage we had had yesterday was gone. The odds had suddenly tipped out of our favor. I walked over to where Annabeth and Grover were sitting. They both sensed something was wrong the moment I sat down. "percy you look terrible!" Annabeth exclaimed "whats wrong?"

"nothing." I lied. I looked at grover who gave me a look that said that he knew exactly what was wrong. I hate having friends who can read your emotions. But if grover did know anything about my dream, he didn't say it in front of Annabeth. "we better get down to the rest of the army." Annabeth said. And we went to rally the troops.

.o0o.

Me, Thalia, and the other head counselors met to plan our strategy. Each cabin chose a bridge to defend, while grover and Leneus readied the nature spirits. We set up base camp in central park and waited for Kronos to attack. Suddenly we heard a thundering noise in the distance and stood our ground as monsters and half-bloods burst through the woods in front of us. They charged and we charged back, the armies smashing into each other until it was hard to tell enemies apart from friends. I was fighting more cautiously than usual, but it seemed that Kronos and ethan had kept the information about my Achilles spot themselves. Once that was cleared up I went back to fighting like I normally did. The army was enormous. I mean, we had just fought it yesterday, but somehow it seemed even bigger. It was almost as if the monsters were reforming as soon as we killed them. I wondered if Kronos could do that, speed up the time it took for monsters to reform, being the lord of time and all. I'd ask Annabeth about that later. I ran forward with riptide out in front of me. Skewering several dracaenae. I ran through the crowd of monsters waving riptide in every direction. I used every sword technique I'd ever learned in all my years at camp and was soon covered in monster dust. A dozen or so silver arrows exploded from a nearby tree, effectively killing a laistrygonian giant. But we lost a couple of fights to. I ran past an apollo camper frozen in a block of ice and a camper who appeared to missing an arm. I quickly turned away, fighting the urge to hurl and a hermes camper landed fell out of the sky and landed at my feet. I picked him up and tried not to imagine what threw him. I handed him to a Demeter camper to bring to the infirmary at olympus. I turned and saw Annabeth locked in combat with ethan Nakamura. I ran over to them and before my very eyes, I watched as her knife was knocked out of her hand. Time seemed to slow down. I was still running towards them as ethan thrust with his sword and she fell back. I finished running and caught her before she hit the ground. There was a deep gash in her stomach. When she looked at me her were unfocused and had the look of someone who had just woken up. "No." I said. "No! This can't be happening!" louder this time.

"p-percy." she said, her voice little above a whisper. "percy i-" she faltered.

"you can't die like this I said" tears streaming down my face. "you can't"

"l-loved you." she whispered, then closed her eyes for the last time.

"NO!" I yelled and made no attempt to stop the flow of tears that were cascading down my face. I fell to my knees, still holding her body, while I was racked by sobs. Just then I saw Thalia running through the throng of battle, towards me. "percy what happened, I heard--oh." she said as she saw the body. It was hard to tell through the tears in my eyes, but I think she was crying to. After what seemed like eternity one of us finally said something. "I'll bring her back to Olympus." Thalia said. And took the body from my hands. I shakily stood up, still not quite believing what had just happened. Annabeth was dead. I thought back to when I had first met her, what seemed like a thousand years ago. I thought about all the quests and adventures we had had together. And now she was dead. I saw something glint out of the corner of my eye. Annabeth's knife. An image suddenly raced through my mind of ethan knocking it out of her hand. Ethan. The one who killed her. As I picked up the knife, only one thought was going through my head. Revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to all of my readers but I have completely lost all my inspiration for chapter two. I just couldn't finish it. Maybe I'll post post it later maybe I won't. Don't worry, I will still be continuing the story and chapter three is on its way. Anyway what was going to happen was Percy, burning with self-righteous rage, would charge through enemy lines killing everything that moved, monster, or enemy half-blood. Eventually he would reach ethan and kill him. It would have been very bloody and I don't know how it would end.**


End file.
